


Finish Line

by imawarlock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blood, M/M, Mild Gore, that's pretty much all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imawarlock/pseuds/imawarlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi spend their last night together before the last expedition to Wall Maria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the night before the expedition to take back Wall Maria.

Everything had led up to this: the discovery of Eren Jaeger, the other titan shifters and their shouting and hardening abilities, the truth behind Christa Lenz, placing Historia Reiss on the throne and the information they’d managed to uncover from the government.

For Erwin, Levi knew now, it had gone back even further than all of that. Starting from the theories he’d learned as a child and the death of his father to now, all of his careful planning had nearly come to fruition. If they could close Wall Maria and get to the Jaeger’s basement, then what they expected to find there, along with everything they’d learned over the past few months, would help them end the titan threat once and for all. Humanity would be free; able to live outside the walls in peace. They were leaving at dawn.

Levi was sitting in the room they had converted into a makeshift office for Erwin in a chair in front of his desk, sipping his tea and watching him work like they had done countless nights before. They had spent the last few weeks preparing diligently, all of it culminating in the last meeting they’d had earlier with the others and making sure everything was ready. There had been nothing left to do but go to sleep; something that Levi knew neither of them would be able to do despite how exhausted they both were. 

Erwin was quiet while he worked, not that it was unusual, but he seemed distracted, as if he couldn't concentrate. Levi watched him read a document, his eyes scanning only to stop and unfocus like he was deep in thought. He tapped his pen idly and stared, and Levi wondered what he was thinking about. There was a good chance he was repeating the plan over and over again in his mind as he had hundreds of times by now, looking for faults in their strategy and then contemplating the back up solutions, and whether there were any holes in those too. So on and so forth it went, but Erwin kept glancing up at him too when he thought Levi wasn't looking and he wondered if it was something more.

The nights before expeditions were always anxious for everyone, but this one had a certain finality about it that was different than all the rest. Every time, there was always the maybe, maybe going through everyone’s mind, the possibility that they or someone else would not come back. Death was a constant in the Survey Corps, it always had been, but tonight a tense, resigned energy had settled in the air throughout the building they’d been using as headquarters. Levi recognized the feeling for what it meant, and he knew Erwin did too: either they would succeed in this, or they would die trying. 

Erwin had always been resigned to this fate from the start, it seemed. Levi knew this. It had driven him crazy sometimes, not understanding how Erwin was so quietly accepting of either outcome when he had always managed to be a little more hopeful about his own survival. Not that he wouldn't give his life for this cause, because in the end he would in a heartbeat if that’s what needed to be done, but if there was any way for him to claw himself away from that fate while still winning then he would do it. Now, though, the stakes were at their highest, the forces massed against them greater than even Erwin had imagined. Now, the possibility that one or both of them might not come back from this felt more real to Levi than it ever had been.

He had felt strangely calm though, despite the energy in the air and despite the solemn silence hanging over both their heads. He hadn’t been tense and on edge like he usually was before expeditions, but rather, he felt ready. He was ready for this to end, after years of brutal fighting and doggedly scraping their way through the struggle for even the tiniest of forward steps. They were close, so close to ending this, and even though he was tired, exhausted and worn to the bone, if the final battle began tomorrow then he would fight with all of the determination and ferocity he had left in him. No matter what happened, he was at least consoled by the fact that they had done literally everything in their power and more to save humanity. 

Something still scratched at his chest though, something that grew stronger the more he thought about everything. He wondered if it was the same thing that was distracting Erwin, making him keep stealing restless glances at Levi while he was working. It had to do with them, with the definitiveness of everything set out against what they had between them. Whatever it was, it had managed to grow into something they couldn’t control, something that neither of them wanted to control, if they were honest with themselves.

Levi didn’t doubt that he was in love with Erwin. He didn’t doubt that Erwin felt the same for him, either, or as much as he could. Even though neither of them had ever dared to say the words, it was obvious in the looks and touches they shared, in the way Erwin held onto him in the dark and the comfort it brought to both of them. Sometimes Levi thought about what would have happened if they’d met in a different life, what could be. It was a thought he couldn’t afford to have, of course, but he was strong enough to not let it affect him. Nothing they felt would change anything, because nothing was more important than what they were trying to do. Erwin believed in that with all his heart and so did he, so it wasn’t a thought that pained him.

The more he thought about the expedition though, the more he felt fate breathing down both their necks, and no matter how much he tried he couldn’t see himself sitting in front of Erwin’s desk drinking tea again after tonight. Everything had led up to this. This was always going to happen, he’d always known it even if he didn’t want to. But in the end, that didn’t mean that the idea of them not coming back, that what scraps of happiness they’d managed to pull together during the time they’d shared in hell would come to an end didn’t still make him feel like he was being cut in two.

In front of him, Erwin rustled his papers. It was so quiet Levi could hear his even breathing, and he had barely drank any of his tea. It had gone cold, and he set the cup down suddenly, swallowing to try to ease the empty feeling he felt in his chest. The silence had grown nearly suffocating with all of the thoughts running through Levi’s mind. He didn’t want to just sit there like everything was normal, like it was any other night.

“Erwin - ” Levi blurted out, suddenly unable to stand it any longer. Erwin lifted his head at the sound of his voice, the solemnity in his blue eyes making Levi’s heart twinge.

He wanted to say something, anything, acknowledging what might happen or even saying something to deny it even if he’d be lying to himself. From the look in his eyes and the frown on his face, Erwin knew, and was silently pleading him not to. He was right, as always. It would be for the best if he didn’t, if this was going to be their final night together then what would be the point in spending it dwelling on the past. Besides, they’d both never been one for words, anyway, so perhaps then, they should spend it doing something he knew they would at least enjoy.

He stood up, the scrape of his chair loud against the stone floor, and stared down at Erwin.

“Come to bed.” He said, before turning and heading into the other room. 

Levi didn’t doubt for a second that Erwin would come, even when he didn’t hear the sounds of him getting up until he was standing in front of the bed unbuckling the straps of his harness. Erwin was behind him after that, his hand going to Levi’s shoulder and turning him so he could wrap his arm around his back. Levi pressed his face into Erwin’s chest for a moment, inhaling the familiar warmth and smell that was so easy for him to get lost in. After a moment he pulled back, grabbed a handful of Erwin’s shirt and pulled him down so he could press their lips together.

His hands moved to Erwin’s own harness while they kissed, nimble fingers doing what they had done a hundred times by memory, pulling straps out of buckles and flicking open the buttons of Erwin’s shirt. He undid enough to help him, so that he could shrug his own clothing off without having to fumble with his left hand, and then moved to finish undressing himself as quickly as possible.

They were on the bed after that, Erwin crawling back onto it with him, everywhere his bare skin brushed against Levi’s making him burn with want. Suddenly he felt desperate as Erwin kissed him again, needing to feel everything and all of him, as much as possible because what if -

No, he shut the thought out of the forefront of his mind, wrapping himself around Erwin instead, his legs going around his waist and arms around his back. He buried a hand in Erwin’s hair and arched so the other man could slip his arm under his back, pulling Levi against him so they could press every possible inch of skin together. Erwin kissed him hard, so hard Levi could feel teeth through their lips but he didn’t care. He clung to him, wanting more, wanting so much of Erwin that he felt like he’d crawl inside his mouth if he could.

They grew sweaty and breathless quickly, and Erwin broke apart to mouth at his neck. Levi moved his hips, his cock sliding against Erwin’s and making him gasp. He couldn’t stop after that, moaning at the friction and the pleasure prickling along his skin, the fingers of one hand digging into the muscle of Erwin’s back. Just as he began to get lost in it Erwin moved his arm, grabbing at Levi’s hip in an effort to still him.

“Slow down.” He gasped into Levi’s neck. “Slow down, Levi.”

It sounded almost like a plea and he stopped instantly, understanding, and let Erwin kiss him again, slower this time so he could savor the way their lips moved together. Erwin kissed him everywhere after that, his warm mouth and tongue all over the skin of Levi’s neck, his chest and stomach. The sound of Levi’s panting filled the room and he kept his hand in Erwin’s hair like an anchor, the low noise of appreciation he made in his throat when Levi tugged slightly filling his ears and making him flush all over again. 

When Erwin started mouthing at the skin of his thighs Levi whined, a needy sound that he couldn’t help. Erwin lifted his head towards his cock, but instead of pressing his lips to it he nuzzled it instead, only opening his mouth to tell Levi to get the oil.

He twisted and leaned forward, reaching to grab it from where it rested on the bedside table. Levi had ended up doing this himself more times than not after Erwin had lost his arm, but this time Erwin held his hand out and Levi helped him coat his fingers, trembling and unable to keep from noticing how mournful he still looked despite the arousal in his eyes and the blush across his cheekbones. It made his heart hammer in his chest as Erwin nudged him back down, bending to kiss him again before he finally sat up and slipped a finger inside him. Levi gasped, spreading his legs and gripping the sheets tightly, keeping his eyes locked on Erwin, afraid of missing something if he looked away.

Erwin stared back at him, down at Levi’s face while he took him apart slowly, taking his time stretching him before he added each finger. He watched him while Levi moaned and arched and shook, not holding back any response he felt to the slow, curling pleasure Erwin set alight inside him with his fingers. The heated look in Erwin’s gaze made him feel hot and desperate, but there was something else there too, a deep fondness that Levi recognized and made him squeeze his eyes shut. Erwin kissed him again after that, hips lips fervent in their movements and swallowing the breathless sounds he made low in his throat when Erwin pressed against his prostate. 

“Erwin…” Levi whined when he moved away, his impatience winning out in the end and his voice begging. He could see Erwin’s cock between his legs, thick and straining upward. That was what he wanted, unable to wait any longer despite Erwin’s earlier words to slow down running through his mind. He ached to feel Erwin inside him finally, for the completeness that it made him feel when they were moving together.

To his relief Erwin moved, managing to slick up his cock without much fumbling or Levi’s help. When he finally pressed in the stretch made Levi bite his lip, his hands moving to grasp at Erwin’s back. He savored that feeling too though and of how full he finally felt, unable to stop his hips from lifting to meet Erwin’s, and threw his head back with a gasp. He wrapped himself around Erwin again when he started thrusting, digging his heels into his ass and arching into his chest. 

Erwin moved slow at first, almost tortuously so. He was trying to drag it out, make it last as long as possible so they could enjoy it, Levi knew, but the slide of their sweat slicked skin felt so nice and Levi’s loud moans spurred him to move faster. Levi met him eagerly with each thrust, clutching at him and quickly losing himself to the feeling. Erwin was everywhere, inside him and against him, their sweat and scents and gasps mingling together so much so that if Levi closed his eyes it nearly became overwhelming.

It made him feel flooded with raw emotion suddenly, unable to ignore any longer how much this felt like the last time they would be together, and every tender feeling he had for Erwin making him shake. Erwin seemed to be feeling it too, if how tightly he was holding Levi against him was any indication. He could barely breathe he was pressed against him so hard, and Erwin had buried his face into Levi’s neck as he thrusted. When he said his name in a broken sounding moan Levi ran his fingers through his hair, cradling the back of his head while he panted into his neck.

Erwin was driving into him hard now, his thrusts making Levi feel dizzy with pleasure even through everything else. It felt so good, and Erwin was starting to come apart. Levi was going to come soon and so was he, despite having not touched his cock at all and the mantra of not yet, not yet, not yet running through his mind. A particularly deep thrust from Erwin had him crying out, and when Erwin gasped his name again and bit down on his shoulder he came suddenly, spilling between them with thick ropes of white. It didn’t take Erwin much longer after that. He jerked his hips a few more times and finally finished with a long, low moan, shuddering through his release against Levi. 

They stayed like that for a while, neither of them willing to move. Levi kept his arms and legs wrapped around Erwin, holding the other man against him tightly with his hand still buried in his hair. He didn’t want to move, didn’t want Erwin to kiss him finally and roll off of him even as he did so because that meant it was over. 

He went to clean himself up and they finished the rest of their nighttime routine in silence. The air between them was still charged with feeling, so obvious that neither of them felt the need for words. That’s how it always had been though, so when he got back to bed and Erwin was already under the blankets, holding his arm out for Levi to join him, he climbed in and curled against him quietly, falling asleep listening to the sound of Erwin’s heartbeat, strong and sure, and alive right now, in his chest.

 

 

When Levi sat atop his horse beside his commander the next morning, watching the sky change color from the rising sun and waiting for him to issue the order to raise the gate, he felt none of the lingering sadness he had experienced the night before, only a hard resolve. The faces of everyone behind him were grim and tension and anxiety still hung in the air. His expression was firm though, filled with unwavering determination and acceptance. 

Erwin turned to him, eyes flickering over his face for a split second before speaking.

“Are you ready, Levi?” He asked quietly, the question meaning so much.

Levi looked over at him, contemplating it. He knew his answer, but still thought, staring at Erwin’s solemn face. The sight of it filled his heart with warmth at the same time he thought about the finality of this expedition and how important it was. He thought about how much they had struggled and how many had died, and how this was the culmination of everything that Erwin had ever fought for. That Levi had then fought for too, right beside him. This was what it had all led to, that he had always known it would. It was what they were meant for, and even if they didn't come back, then at least he would know they had died for something they'd believed in, and that they would be together. 

He nodded firmly, his eyes locked with Erwin’s. This was where he was supposed to be. So yes, he was ready. For whatever happened, he was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't supposed to be anymore of this, but then I saw this beautiful art by [brilcrist](http://brilcrist.tumblr.com/post/84794765844/well-uve-actually-got-a-full-view-artwork-from), and what I thought up worked perfectly....so, um, sorry?

Erwin was in the titan’s mouth for 6 long, agonizing seconds. Levi had seen him struggling while they fought across the battlefield, could tell he was dragging and his response time wasn’t keeping up. It was no wonder - they’d been fighting for what seemed like hours that morning, and most of the entire day before. They’d barely gotten any sleep the previous night, only stopping for a few hours to rest because time was of the essence. Everyone was exhausted, physically and mentally, their muscles sore and their bones aching, only still going by now on sheer will alone.

They were so close to Wall Maria, though, with only a mile or two left. They’d cut through a forest with the belief that as soon as they emerged from it, the wall would be in sight. However, it seemed like the closer they got, the more titans there were, and in the middle of the forest they’d gotten ambushed by a huge group of them. Even with everyone fighting they were barely keeping up with the ones that continued to appear, and if Eren and the others were to make it to the basement then it quickly became clear what needed to be done.

“Levi!” Erwin had shouted from his position on a tree branch. He only fought if he had to because of his arm, staying on the outskirts of the battle and giving orders when they were needed. “Clear a path for Eren!” 

Levi had obeyed without a word, immediately launching himself into position to take out the titans in Eren’s way. He barely heard Erwin telling Hanji to go on with Jaeger and the others, telling her to make sure he didn’t transform unless it was a last resort, to save his strength. Levi knew what this was, what Erwin was doing, even as he did what his commander said and cleared a path, watching the rest of their group break free and flee for Wall Maria. They had to buy them time, give them a chance to reach it because if those important to the plan were taken out here, then everything would be for nothing.

He kept going after the group escaped, quickly losing count of how many titans he’d killed even in the last few minutes. But there were still so many more, swarming and pouring in from almost all directions. There were too many, he realized, too many for him and Erwin to escape, too many for even him to take out, and - no, they could get out of this. He could kill them, he was fast, and hadn’t yet missed once since they’d left. He was good at this, humanity’s fucking strongest even if he despised that nickname, right? He would kill them all so they could escape, and then they would catch up with Hanji and rejoin the rest.

That was when he’d seen Erwin, doing remarkably well once he’d joined Levi in fighting despite his arm and the unpracticed use of his rebalanced gear. It was only a few minutes before he faltered though, just long enough for a titan to grab him and shove him in its mouth, legs first. He hadn’t yelled, or at least if he had, Levi had not been able to hear him over his own sudden scream of anguish. He’d been moving almost on autopilot until then, but when he saw Erwin in trouble he’d viciously killed the next titan in front of him, changing directions to get to him as soon as possible before he was swallowed.

Not again, not again, He thought. It was really only a matter of time before one of them fell, he secretly knew, but the sight of his commander in the mouth of a titan, hanging between its teeth in a way that he’d seen so many others die before, filled Levi with a sense of fear that ran all the way through to his core. He mercilessly killed one, two, three more titans in the approximately six seconds that passed until he was able to reach Erwin. He sliced at its leg and it dropped down. He intended to kill it and then swing around to get Erwin out of its mouth before he fell, but in his panic and rush he’d been careless and had sunk his anchor in a bad spot. After he sliced at its neck he swung around at high speed, but the anchor ripped loose and he went flying, propelled hard by his momentum in the wrong direction.

“Fuck!” He roared in alarm, unable to correct himself in the split second that Erwin fell out of the titan’s mouth, plummeting the few remaining yards towards the ground. Levi saw it almost in slow motion: he tumbled and hit hard on his back, his gear breaking off into pieces and scattering in all directions, the sword he still held in his one hand thrown out of it and bouncing once along the forest floor.

Levi still couldn’t get to him though. There were more titans, there were always more titans, and through the terror that ripped through him he somehow managed to focus enough to direct his energy into killing them all. He spun and sliced as fast as he could, clenching his jaw and so determined he nearly saw red, his movements a blur to anyone who might have been watching him and his muscles burning with exertion. New ones had finally stopped appearing, and he made sure to keep the rest of them away so he could help Erwin. He was still alive, Levi knew he was, he had to be.

By the time there were just a few left, Levi was almost out of gas and his leg was hurting. It had ached some the night before, but he’d ignored it. There was no way in hell he was stopping now though, he’d almost done it, he had almost finished all of them and then he could get to Erwin and load him on his horse, catch up with others and take him to Hanji, who could fix any injuries he might have and -

The last titan was a large one, and the pain in Levi’s leg was hard to ignore. After he sliced its neck, he launched himself back onto it, intending to ride it down as it fell. He overestimated his speed, though, and hit hard, too hard, and heard something snap. It was a stupid mistake; he wasn’t being careful, but he was so tired and almost blinded by his panic for Erwin. 

He felt the familiar pain a second later that told him his leg was broken, this time probably worse than before, and he knew as the titan fell that he couldn’t land like this. He shot a line out, pulling himself off of it, but he couldn’t control it and he hit hard and low to the ground, his gear breaking off and flying in all directions just as Erwin’s had. He gasped for breath, struggling to think through the pain he felt as his fucking leg flopped around, arching up off the ground with a choked shout when he came to a stop on his side. He forced himself to push through, rolling over with a groan and pulling himself up.

Levi had to get to Erwin - he had to, he didn’t care about his stupid leg, or how much it hurt. Fuck the pain, he’d killed all the titans, and surely Erwin wasn’t injured badly enough to keep Levi from getting him to safety. He had only been in the titan’s mouth a few seconds, plenty of people had been caught like that and lived before, and Levi had gotten to him fast, right?

As he limped over to Erwin, only stumbling once, and saw him lying there, he knew he hadn’t been quick enough. He was still lying in the same position he’d landed in, and the front of his cloak was completely soaked with blood. He looked pale already, and Levi could hear him gasping for breath raggedly as he approached. He was still alive though, and his eyes focused on Levi when he dropped down next to him, his hand coming to grab at the back of his jacket. 

“Oh shit! Shit, Erwin!” Levi exclaimed, his voice panic-stricken. His hands immediately went to the rest of Erwin’s gear, ripping it off and throwing it aside, pulling his cloak away and jerking at belts and breaking buckles so he could rip apart his shirt to inspect him. His shaking hands worked frantically, still showing only a fraction of the near hysteria he felt. There was just so much fucking blood, and his hands had become soaked in it almost as soon as he’d touched him. When he pulled the top half of Erwin’s shirt apart, he stopped, frozen and unable to keep his face from twisting into a look of pained horror. 

Erwin’s stomach and chest was basically like one huge wound, just a mass of blood and torn flesh from where the titan had gnawed on him. Whatever Levi had thought before, whatever he had hoped about Erwin being not injured that badly or at least capable of being saved was crushed, his heart feeling like it was nearly going to stop from the sudden onset of fear and despair that gripped him. Not again.

“Erwin -” He said suddenly, his voice almost breaking, staring at his chest and then into his eyes, which already seemed to be growing less focused. 

“Its alright.” Erwin said softly. “It’s alright, Levi.”

He reached out to grab the back of Levi’s jacket again with his arm, his grip weak.

“You did good, Levi, you were incredible...you’ve done so good, every time...” He was talking quickly and sounded breathless, like he was trying to make sure Levi understood, and even through the pain in Erwin’s voice he could hear that stupid hint of pride, the one that Erwin reserved only for him. 

“No, Erwin! Give me your cloak, I’ll -” Levi closed his mouth to concentrate, jerking at Erwin’s cloak to cover his torso. He couldn’t accept this, he couldn’t. Maybe he could stop the bleeding somehow, enough to get him onto a horse and to Hanji. He pressed down and Erwin grunted, making a pained face that made Levi jerk away as quickly as he’d started. 

“Levi...” Erwin said, gasping and gripping his jacket harder to get his attention. “Levi, look at me, please...You’ve done so well, thank you. Thank you, Levi.”

Levi wanted to curse, wanted to scream and slam his fists against Erwin’s chest for half a second and tell him to stop saying this shit, that he was going to be fine, but looking into his fading blue eyes he knew that he wasn’t. Erwin was dying even though he’d saved him, even though he’d gotten him out of the titan’s mouth and somehow killed all the rest against all the impossible odds. He’d done everything he could unlike the other times, he’d done everything, and Erwin - the most important person in the world to him - was still going to die. Just like Farlan and Isabel, Petra, Auruo, & the others, Erwin was going to leave him.

He felt helpless suddenly, and like he was being ripped in two. He was fighting back tears when Erwin shook him again, his blue eyes managing to flash bright for a moment despite everything, squinting at him as he tried to focus on Levi’s face.

“Levi, its okay. It’s okay.” He said, trying to pull him forward.

It wasn’t okay. It would never be okay, and he would never be ready. But Erwin was dying, obviously in pain, and he was still trying to comfort Levi. It made him feel selfish, so he steeled himself and moved to sit Erwin up against the tree he’d landed next to. He gritted his teeth against the pain in his leg and then slumped forward, careful not to lean on Erwin’s chest, and gently wiped some of the blood off his mouth so he could kiss him. He smoothed back his hair, not caring that he was smearing it with red, instead focusing on the slow, weak movements of Erwin’s lips against his own. His breathing was shallow and growing more so by the minute, and when Levi pulled away he saw how much blood had soaked into the forest floor, turning the grass and dirt red beneath him. 

“Your leg...” Erwin said. “If you can walk, you can still -”

“Fuck that.” Levi said automatically, knowing what Erwin was suggesting. “I’m not leaving.” 

He didn’t think he could anyway, now that he’d calmed down just enough to think. His leg was obviously broken badly, and had gone almost completely numb below his knee. Above it, in his thigh, it hurt so terribly that he could barely stand it, but he had refused to let any of it show at all after seeing the state Erwin was in. Even if Levi could walk and catch up, he couldn’t fight and his gear was broken. He would be of no use to the others. Everything was up to them now, and he had done his part. He’d bought them time like Erwin wanted, had done even more than that and killed all the titans, making sure that none of them would follow. He was where he was supposed to be, right next to Erwin even at the end. 

The corners of Erwin’s lips turned up into a fragile smile, and he raised his arm to take Levi’s hand. 

“I suppose there’s no use in arguing with you.” He said with a cough, as Levi moved to settle next to him against the tree. Erwin let his head fall against the top of Levi’s, leaning against him as much as he could bear to move.

“You should know better than that by now.” Levi answered, and Erwin trembled, he thought, with laughter.

“I could order you to...”

“You wouldn’t fucking dare.” 

“No.” Erwin said, his voice barely more than a whisper by now. “I wouldn’t...I don’t want you to leave.”

Levi turned his head to look up at him at that, his eyes wide again and his chest feeling impossibly tight. He swallowed his tears, his heart breaking at the words, and brought his other hand up to grasp at Erwin’s shoulder. 

He was so pale now, a smear of blood across his cheekbone standing out shockingly against the white of his skin. Every breath seemed like an effort, the sound of each shallow inhale harsh to Levi’s ears. He’d closed his eyes already, and when Levi said his name he started to panic when he didn’t immediately open them.

“Erwin!” He insisted again, loudly, his heart hammering in his chest. Not yet, not yet, just a few more minutes. He still had to tell him something, one last thing, and he had to make sure he heard it.

Erwin opened his eyes after that, only managing to drag his lids apart half-way. His pupils were unfocused and even that looked like a massive effort, and Levi felt a shift from his head that told him he’d tried to lift it and failed. His fingers had gone loose in his hand, but he was listening, Levi knew, so he spoke.

“Erwin, I love you.” He said earnestly, squeezing his hand. “I love you.”

To weak now to keep his eyes open even half-way, Erwin had closed them again. But he smiled at Levi’s words with the tiniest quirk of his lips, barely imperceptible in the darkness of the forest. He managed to squeeze his hand back weakly, so he said it again, and again and again and again for another minute, until Erwin’s breath finally faltered and Levi knew he couldn’t hear him anymore.

He’d gone completely limp and still, his head slumped against Levi’s shoulder. Only then did Levi let himself cry, hot, angry tears pouring down his face. He felt surprisingly calm, though, as he sat there for a few hours curled against him, Erwin’s still warm body a comfort to him even in death. 

They both had known it would end like this. Erwin especially had, and Levi thought he had too, or that at least he’d been prepared if it did. But after they’d gotten so far and come so close to the wall, he couldn’t help but hope that they might make it, all of them, and live through this. It just couldn’t be though, and as much as it hurt, at least he knew that it was over for Erwin. It would probably be soon for him, too, he thought. His leg throbbed horribly, and it was still a few hours before nightfall. 

He heard the titan coming long before he saw it, its clumsy, lumberous steps loud in the quiet forest. It was coming for him, he knew, but it didn’t scare him. Instead, he found the only thing he felt was relief. As it got closer, he looked at Erwin, whose face looked surprisingly peaceful, and his eyes wandered down to where he was still holding onto his hand. He didn’t want to let go even though Erwin was already gone. But he had to, because Erwin’s sword was a few yards away, and no matter what, he wasn’t just going to sit there and become a free meal. 

He pulled his fingers free from Erwin’s loose ones, half limping and half crawling over to where the sword was. The titan was just a few steps away by then, and he managed to stand up, grimacing at the pain shooting through his leg and the way his other one trembled beneath him. He was so exhausted that he could barely hold onto the sword, and he swayed on his feet, tightening his grip as the titan stopped in front of him.

Levi took one last glimpse at Erwin’s corpse, slumped against the tree. Soon, he thought, before turning to glare at the titan. It had bent down to look at him, and was reaching forward with one hand. He raised the sword with a grimace, bringing it down as hard as he could as the titan’s fingers reached him, the mottled, dirty skin of its huge palm the last thing he saw.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure why i thought writing sad fic was a good idea


End file.
